A Walk Through the Haunted Maze
by Marisoll96
Summary: Summary/ Background: Finally having the day off, college students plan to go to Magnolia farms for their harvest festival. When the group suddenly wants to go to the Haunted House, Lucy begins to feel her nerves tense and breath become short. This was supposed to be titled, "A Walk through the Haunted House." but im too lazy to go back and revise it! xD


A Walk Through the Haunted Maze

A/N: Hi all! I made this story lickity split for Fairytail Halloween so it might have a few (let's be real more like a lot) of errors. I tried my best not to make the storyline or dialogue boring so i hope you guys enjoy! This theme was based off Haunted/ Scared (Oct.28th) but i' posting early since it's going to be a busy day for me that day! I had a lot of fun making this story it really reminded me of the time i went to a Haunted House (Which i'm not particulary fond of) Again, i hope you guys enjoy it!

Summary/ Background: Finally having the day off, college students plan to go to Magnolia farms for their harvest festival. When the group suddenly wants to go to the Haunted House, Lucy begins to feel her nerves tense and breath become short.

"They're just actors, they're not real, it's all fake." Lucy tried to console herself from the jittery feelings building up inside.

"Lucy, you're making this a big deal." Cana said, arms impatiently crossed, "It's a Haunted House."

"Yeah, they're all fake anyway. It's only going to be five minutes tops. I promise you." piped her petite size friend, Levy.

"I know, I know…I'm just nervous…" Lucy breathed, but heart still racing, "I never really liked these things."

"Typical blondie." Gajeel casually jested, earning im an elbow to the gut from Levy.

"Look, Juvia and i will be right behind you, so there's no reason to worry." Gray insisted, but even that couldn't convince his friend.

"I don't think it's that dear, i think she doesn't want to be alone." Juvia muttered for him to hear, "It us, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Cana, and then Lucy."

"You make it seem like Cana and I are a thing." Erza hissed at the couple, "You know i'm dating Jellal"

"Oh that's right, !" Gray blurted, "But he had food poisoning from the taco truck so we had to drop him off early."( The two boys began to laugh from the incident earlier, causing backhands to the head by Erza. )

"We're sorry." They wallowed from hurt while rubbing the back of their heads.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Are we doing this or not? I gotta sneak back into the house before my dad gets home." Cana threw her hands up, as if she was about to abandon this idea.

All eyes were locked on Lucy. Was she going, or was she staying?

"We can ask if you can go three at a time?" Levy politely insisted. "Come Lu, you don't have to stay here."

"Look," Lucy sighed, "I'm not a little kid. I can stay behind, and i don't want exceptions to be made for me. I'll be okay, you guy go on ahead.

"Are you sure? We don't have to all go in." Gray tried talking his friend out of it, but Lucy simply shook her head. "I'm sure, you guys go on, I'll be right here."

The group nodded and began to head into the Haunted House without her. Just before they all went in, Erza told Lucy that Natsu would be back soon.

"He's in the bathroom again, I told him not to eat the burrito at the taco truck earlier." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"That's Natsu for you," The blonde softly smiled, "Always in one ear and out the other."

Erza returned a smile and retreated back to the group. Meanwhile, Lucy found herself a small haystack the farm used as benches. She crossed her legs and buried her head into her arms. "Why am i such a scaredy cat?  
she grumbled.

It's not like it was her fault that she was terrified of Haunted Houses. There was a deeper story that just scary monsters and demons popping out at you, but they wouldn't understand. It was a silly story anyways, she thought.

Lucy exhaled another sigh,making her breath visible in the cold night air. She saw little kids running around with their parents, and other teenagers entering into the corn maze's with their dates. Even the elders had something to do with their time! "There's something for everyone…" She thought gloomily, "Just not for me."

"Hey there, Luce!"

The random voice starled the blonde, making her jump a bit. She turned only to see a pinkette with a smiling grin, and in his hand was….corn?!

"Natsu, what is that?"

"Corn." He casually replied, taking a bite into the cob, "Want some?"

Lucy shook her head in refusal, "But where did you get the corn from, the farm said they weren't selling corn this year to the public."

"I took it from the maze. There was a whole bunch on the ground just laying there , and you know me," he said with one hand on his chest, "I can't pass up free food."

Lucy was going to open up her mouth tell her naive friend that:

Those cobs were dirty

Those probably shouldn't be considered 'free'

If they security found out, they'd probably kick him out.

But she decided it was best not to spoil his fun.

Natsu made room for himself on the haystack next to his blonde friend. "Why aren't you with the others?" he began to question, "I thought you guys were going to the Haunted House?"

She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Because,"She paused, "I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Hanted Houses."

"Oh." Natsu sheepishly looked down.. "Sorry,'bout that."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm fine just hanging out here. I let everyone else go ahead without me."

"They still should've waited." Natsu uttered to himself, "Anyway, is there a reason why you're so scared of them? They're only actors; it's all fake."

"I know!"" Lucy crossed her arms. That had to be the fifteenth time someone told her that.

"It's just that…" she stammered," It's just that i never really liked the since i was a kid."

"Really?" Natsu raised a brow, "Then there's gotta be a story there."

A soft smile curved on the blonde's face. "I was nine when i went into my first Haunted House. My dad took me. At the time, during elementary school, the kids were gossiping about rumours of Bloody Mary. I was so terrified of the thought of her, I even thought she would appear to kidnap me while i used the restroom. Crazy huh? Well, that night i went to the Haunted House and right when i turned a corner, An actress who was dripping in fake blood got right in my face and screamed. I was so traumatized, i started to wail and they even stopped the attraction to try to calm me down."

" That bad?" Natsu raised his eyebrows in bafflement.

"Mhmm." The blonde nodded, "The actress felt bad and apologized, but i still kept crying, finally we went home. Later, back at school word got back to the kids and they started telling me bloody mary was going to get me. Ever since then, i haven't been particularly fond of Haunted Houses."

The pinkette stared at his close friend for a bit, trying to soak up the given story. Finally, as if an outer force got ahold of him, he sprung up and tossed his eaten cob aside. "Come on, get up."

"What? Where are we going?" Lucy confused on his sudden actions

"To the Haunted House," he began to explain, "We're going to overcome your fear."

The blonde began to shake her head in refusal. Didn't she just say why she was scared of them? "Don't you get it Natsu, I can't and i won't go back in there!"

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"I mean, I'm too scared...look at me, do i look like someone who can overcome their fears?"

Natsu took a deep sigh and stared at the girl. He must be impatient with me, Lucy thought. His eyes were serious, different from the playful onyx eyes she was used to seeing. He was growing impatient with her, but for different reasons.

"Lucy, you look like someone who doesn't give themselves enough credit."

She took a moment to process what he had just told her. She lowered her head in defeat, brown eyes growing gloomy. He was right, she didn't give herself enough credit for what she went through, or maybe anything at all. She was one who would rather compliment others than to receive them. Whenever some tried to praise her, she would say, "No, there's someone better." Or just smile and look down. She had gone through so much as a child, excluding the haunted house incident, and even as a teenager.

"You're right Natsu…" She exhaled into the cold night, " I don't give myself enough credit. That's probably why i don't have the confidence to overcome some stupid silly fear."

Natsu tch'd as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "Lucy, you're one of the most badass girls i know, except Erza because...you know, but how you're acting right now, is not the Lucy i know. The Lucy i know wouldn't slump on a haystack accepting defeat. She would go head-first into her fears and overcome them. You have a 4.0 GPA, You can kick any guy's ass in Call of Duty, and your an amazing girl. You won't go through this alone." Natsu reached his arm out and offered his hand , "You've got me."

Lucy gazed at her friend, cheeks slightly flushed crimson. "Did he really care that much?" His certainty and confidence sure showed it. If she was with Natsu, what could go wrong? Like he said, being the gloomy girl wasn't her, and it wasn't going to hold her back from overcoming this small barrier.

"Alright, let's do this." Lucy blurted, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah! Let's kick this Haunted house's ass!"

The two walked hand in hand to the attraction, curious to what waited the. Lucy could feel a whole round of emotions inside her because

She was entering into a haunted house, something she hasn't done in almost ten years.

Natsu was holding her hand

 _Natsu was holding her hand._

"You ready?" The pinkette turned to the blonde. She gulped a bit and nervously chuckled, "As i'll ever be." Natsu curved a half smile and gently squeezed her hand, "You'll be okay. I promise."

It turned out this was Lucy's 'lucky' year! (Or so, the ticket holder told her.) The Haunted House was themed nightmare that was filled with all the little phobias and drastic imaginations of the underworld. It was small, and almost shack-like. They fenced up the inside with curtains and and sheets, making the house have different rooms.

As they stepped inside, Lucy immediately began to tremble. It was dark and hazy from the fake fog. Overhead them was a blasting speaker replaying shrieks and haunting whispers.

"This was a bad idea..." She spoke aloud, "A really bad idea."

"You're fine, we just have to keep moving."

As they walked down the hall, many creatures of the night began to pop out at the two. Each time the jumped in front of her, Lucy would scream and throw her hands over her eyes. "No,please go away." she nervously chuckled and gestured them to leave, "You're scary, please go away!"

Natsu grinned at the blonde, giving her a gentle nudge, "You know, that only makes them want to scare you more? They can sense fear."

"They can?"

Natsu nodded his head when suddenly they could hear a faint noise come from the sharp corner.

"What was that?" Lucy sharply looked ahead. It sounded faint, and almost motor like. She could feel her body tense up with every solid step she took. Soft matter turning into lead.

"What was what?" Natsu replied.

"That buzzing noise. Don't you hear it?"

 _VAAAAROOOOOOOM!_

A big hulking man masked in a leathery mask, sprung in front of the two, clutching onto a roaring chainsaw. He stepped closer to the two taunting them with prop.

"AH! NO! NO!" Lucy cried as she buried her face on Natsu's chest. A little surprised that she would get close to him, Natsu began to cradle his friend against him and walked along to the next part of the maze.

"Shh, you're okay. I got yah." He tried to sooth her.

"I want to leave." Lucy raised her trembling voice, "Now."

"Luce, you're doing just fine." he put a hand on her soft blonde head, "I'm right here. we're doing this together."

They turned into another corner, hearing splattering noises and groans from above. Lucy, like a horse with blinders, only stared straight in front of her. She could tell that whatever room they were going to walk into, it wasn't going to be a fun one.

"Ah, sick." Natsu sounded disgusted. "Now that's trippy."

Lucy perked her little head up, and scanned the room, "What is?"

"Look," Natsu pointed directly in front of them, "Do you see that? "

Lucy could see what he was talking about. It was a bloodied up mannequin that had fake limbs and guts pouring outside from it. It was rather revolting than it was terrifying.

"Ah, that's disgusti-"

"WHY HELLO MY CHILDREN!"

the two jumped back from the booming voice. A man dressed as a psychotic doctor walked in front of them, crooking his neck side to side with a sinister smile. "I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU!"

Lucy screamed and retreated back to Natsu's arms. She was like a little chihuahua with every room they went into! She would put on a brave face and BAM start shaking in fear.

The psycho doctor inched closer to the frightened blonde putting his fake bloodied blade closer to her. "You're just in time for your appointment." he hissed in front of her, "I'll be extra careful with you, my dear."

"No thanks. We don't have an appointment here." Natsu sarcastically jested as they scooched their way from the costumed doctor, "I don't have good insurance anyways."

The actor let out a loud cackle, probably trying to cover his laughter from Natsu's sarcastic joke, but it still made Lucy frightened. She clamped onto him, like it was a life or death situation. Sure, Natsu didn't mind having Lucy hang onto him, but this was her fear she needed to get over, and hiding wasn't going to solve it.

As much as he didn't want to let go, Natsu unpeeled the girl away from him and gave her a stern look. "Lucy, you shouldn't hide every time you get scared." he began to say, "This is your fear you've got to get over. Look, i'll still be next to you, but don't hide."

"Yeah, but…"

"Lucy. It's for your own good."

The blonde slumped her shoulders a bit. "You're right, anyways i bet people probably think we're a couple because of how close i am to you."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. I bet they do." he nervously coughed, "Let's continue."

As they walked into the hall for the next room they could already guess what theme that was going to be. The walls were decorated with portraits of victorian women and men. Alongside them we're smear marks of bloody hands and vintage posters advertising for a circus. Natsu gulped a bit at the very thought of his own fear.

"Freaking clowns." he mouthed to himself.

The two brushed back the velvet curtain that separated the room and saw a woman in a corner trying to attempt in ballet. In the other corner was a man in a shredded costume begging for coins. They inched their way away from them when suddenly they ran into two flesh-hungry clowns.

Natsu flinched and accidently held onto Lucy when they popped up. "Wha-What are you doing Natsu?!" Lucy began to yell at him. He had unintentionally put her first in front of him, like a shield, away from the clowns.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu nervously yelled back

"Why are you pushing me in front?! You're the guy!"

"Umm.." he stammered for an excuse, "They know you?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pushed through the clowns. She grabbed onto Natsu and led him out into the next hallway. This time, she was the one soothing Natsu from his fear. "Clowns huh?" Lucy giggled at the pinkette, "That's your fear?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, trying to get his heart back into pace from the last encounter, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's a stupid fear,I know."

Lucy laughed a bit, He thought his fear was stupid compared to hers? "Don't worry. I got yah." she smiled, repeating what he told her earlier.

Natsu smiled as he put an arm around the blonde, drawing her closer to him. "C'mon let's go. We're at the last one!"

Earlier, the ticket admin warned the two that there would be flashing lights in the last room, making it extremely hard to see, but Lucy was still up for the challenge.

As they walked into the bizarre hallway, the flashing strobe lights already began and they could hear blood-curdling screams and groans come from the next room. Lucy began to take baby steps inside as her heart rate increased. "I don't like this." She said to herself.

Natsu pulled the girl closer to him, even he knew what laid ahead of him, and he was ready for any reaction Lucy would give.

When they stepped inside, they could hear faint droppings of water, as if it fell directly from the faucet. Lucy couldn't make out if the walls were covered with broken mirrors or if they we're her mere imagination.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A blood-screaming woman jumped in front of her. With the blinking lights, she could tell she was soaked in fake blood from head to toe, just like…

"It's Bloody Mary!' Lucy screamed, wanting to retreat into Natsu's arms. But she stayed still and took the terror the actress was willing to give. "LEAVE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed into their faces. The actress made a huge howling cry as Natsu and Lucy tried to figure their way out from the building.

The cold air never felt so fresh to Lucy. She gasped as she walked down the steps and into the ground. She had done it, she had walked right through her fear and didn't back out.

"I did it! Natsu, I did it!" She beamed with joy, "We made it out!"

The pinkette couldn't help but smile from her radiant energy. "Yeah, we did! And you overcame your fear!"

Lucy sprang up in glee and looked right at Natsu. She couldn't have done it without him. He was the one that motivated her to overcome this fear of hers. She lifted herself up by her toes and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

Instantly, Natsu turned red as he rubbed where Lucy had pressed her lips. He smiled as he looked at the blonde. "Careful there, Lucy. People might think we're a couple."

to that, Lucy rolled her eyes as the two walked back to their group hand-in-hand.


End file.
